


I've your back and you've got mine

by chiaris_chan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaris_chan/pseuds/chiaris_chan
Summary: Glimmer can't sleep and tries to find comfort at Angella's statue.She is not the only one though...
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	I've your back and you've got mine

  
  
It was nighttime in Brightmoont, a light breeze swayed the blades of grass in the castle garden. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly against the black background of the horizon.

Glimmer, however, was not sleeping. She had teleported out of her room, in front of the statue of Angella that stood in front of the greenhouse.

She gazed intently at her mother's stone face as if she could actually bring her advice about her.

She smiled to herself, remembering all the times she had thought that when it was her turn to reign, she would change everything and would not make her mother's mistakes. Yet now she just wanted to have her tell her how to behave, ironic isn't it?

How did Angella manage to reign with such confidence? How did she manage to handle the despair of losing Micah? How did she manage to withstand the constant pressure of everyone's expectations?

Glimmer didn't know, because she couldn't do it ...

Every day she felt the weight of that pressure increase on her shoulders. Her knees giving away from the effort of simply stand it. First, there was Hordak to defeat, then Horde Prime, and now the rebuilding of Etheria.

So many constant changes, so many decisions to take, so many people who depended on her. Etheria had just begun to recover, and yet people had lost so much. One wrong move and entire families would have suffered.

She spent whole nights mulling over all the possible and imaginable options trying to find the best solution, only to arrive at the morning meeting and fear the words that came out of her own lips. She kept questioning her every choice, thinking over and over about everything that could go wrong, that she could do wrong.

After all, she had already nearly destroyed the world by activating the Heart of Etheria. Who assured her that she would not make another similar mistake, who gave her the guarantee that everyone would forgive her a second time, who told her that her friends could trust her again.

What if this time her mistakes had really killed people? How could she look at herself in the mirror?

Here came the now familiar feeling of nausea that gripped her throat when her thoughts began to get too fast. Followed by the weight that gripped her chest, preventing her from breathing normally and finding herself gasping quickly, trying to catch her breath.

The sounds of the night came muffled to her ears, tears began to flow from her eyes without her noticing, and her breath took the same rhythm of her heart that was beating furiously.

The temperature in the garden was mild, yet she shivered as she clutched her head in a vain attempt to slow the whirlwind of panic she felt inside her.

"Glimmer ..."

The queen gasped at the sudden hand on her shoulder, turning knowing already who that barely audible whisper belonged to.

"Catra ... w-what are you doing awake at this time?"

She asked her trying to use the firmest tone of voice that she could, while she quickly tried to hide with the back of her hand the tears that did not seem to stop. She knew, however, that nothing escaped the former commander of the Horde. The girl had not yet removed her hand from Glimmer's shoulder, instead, she squeezed it lightly as if to say "I'm here".

"I needed some air ..."

Glimmer automatically squeezed her hand around Carta's to try to convey the same message to her. The queen did not fail to notice how the other had tried to be vague, but she could see that she was agitated, probably tormented by feelings of guilt for her past that she still could not leave behind.

It is said that it takes a fool to understand another, in the same way, Glimmer saw the same fears she felt reflected in Catra's two-tone eyes. She saw the same dark circles due to sleepless nights, the same shoulders stiffened by tension, the same lips bitten too many times to not let out sobs in the night while the others rested quietly nearby.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I should ask you"

Glimmer and Catra both spoke softly and slowly, to give the other time to decide whether to talk or not. After what had happened on Horde Prime's ship, the two knew that sometimes words were not needed and had created a little routine of their own to comfort each other.

Glimmer sat first on the soft lawn, turning her back to the other, who immediately imitated her by leaning her back against that of the pink-haired girl.

They remained silent for several minutes, both finding relief in the steady breathing of the other. Oddly it was Catra who broke the silence first.

"Sometimes it's just too much ..."

She paused, and Glimmer waited for the other to find the words to proceed. Glimmer understood, even for her it was too much: too many expectations, too many duties, too many responsibilities, too much pressure ...

“All this is too much. Adora, you and everyone else are too much. Too much because after everything that happened ... after everything I've done ... I ... I ... "

Her accelerated breathing cut off her words, and Glimmer leaned a little more firmly against her back to give her courage.

“I have always struggled in order to fill the bowl I had with a few crumbs, and now, it's as if it was suddenly filled over the edge and is spilling all over the place. I've always lived alone in anger, and suddenly there are too many emotions, too many people ... too much ... love... and I can't help thinking that there are a billion people who deserve it more than me and instead ... instead I have it"

"Hey, it's okay ... Even if it's too much now, you're not alone"

"Same goes for you"

It was true. They had each other, Adora, Bow, and all the others. There was no quick solution to the negative spiral of thoughts that kept them awake at night, but the awareness of having people who understood without judging and who supported them was the best medicine.

Glimmer smiles, relaxing her head on Carta's shoulder, while the other did the same.

"I've your back and you've got mine"

"Always, Sparkles"

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is just a short story of the feeling that Glimmer/Catra post-series relationship gives to me.  
> I love them and I think they are both very interesting characters and at the end of the day, they have the same relatable fears.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you have any corrections or any other feedback feel free to tell me!


End file.
